Soulless
by Femina
Summary: An illicit affair, the death of her father and a sinister plot await Bella Swan as she moves to Forks.
1. Preface

He watched from the tree line, waiting for the perfect chance. His lip curling in disgust, he watched as his arch enemy and a pretty brunette exit his cruiser. It would be easy to eliminate him in this second. It would be entertaining to watch as his daughter screamed in horror as her fathers blood splattered on her pretty face as his brains were obliterated by a bullet. Hell, it would have been fun to put a bullet between her eyes as she begged for her life.

It would have been so easy, yet it didn't happen. Another plan began to form in his mind. Something that would take a month to put into place, once everything was ready he would strike.

Yes, he would enjoy watching Charlie Swan die a rather painful death and then he was going to kill his only child.

Charlie and Isabella Swan were marked to die, and anyone who got in the way would be eliminated too.


	2. Amare - Part I

**Hey guys, so after a few months editing and writing, I'm finally posted the first part! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warning: this story does contain strong language, sexual scenes and references.**

 **Unknown POV**

Charlie Swan was the bane of my life. If I could change one thing about how my life has played out, I would have killed Charlie Swan when he begged me to after his family left him. I wouldn't have been the fool I was back at 15, I would have shot him with his own gun. He wouldn't be trying to hunt me down now if I had killed him.

Such is life, I know find myself down two shipments after Charlie Swan, fucking chief of police managed to discover where they were being brought in.

One day soon, I was going to kill him.

"Boss, the new shipment has arrived, safely."

"Good, where are they?" I asked looking away from the stripper who was working the pole.

"Downstairs. There is 13 in total."

"13? I though we had 20 leaving Romania."

"There was a problem on ship."

"Perfect." I muttered as I opened the door to the basement.

There were 13 young women all standing in the centre of the room, looking about the place with wide eyes. My nose wrinkled at the rancid smell that permiated the place, they smelt of sea water and stale sweat.

"Papers all correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." I circled the group looking at each one. The eldest was 21, the youngest 16 and the rest were aged in between. Wanting a better life, the decided to come to America and being a person who wanted to help people I gladly brought the across the sea - for a fee.

"Get them cleaned up and in new clothes. The Red Wing has some rooms free. Tomorrow they start to work. But this one," I pointed to a petite blonde in the middle of the group, "have her brought to the silk room."

The room sprung into action as 12 of the women were led out one door and the blonde was led out another. I gave a rue smile as I followed behind the blonde to one of the many bedrooms this place had.

The silk room had to be one of my favourite places in this place, it was soundproof and had only one exit. Which made it the ideal room for many activities, right now my mind was only on one.

"Do you know why you are here?" I asked her as I slipped my jacket off and placed it over one of the chairs.

"To have sex." She spoke quietly.

"Good, undress now."

As silent as a mouse, she took off each piece of clothing as I did the same. Everything about her was small, even her breasts and I wondered if her pussy would be as small too. Once naked, I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked me cock.

"Come wrap that pretty mouth of yours around me." I said.

She knelt in front of me and took my head into her warm mouth and I let out a groan. Pumping the rest of my shaft, the blonde whore just stayed on the tip of my cock and getting worked up I garbed a fistful of hair and pushed her head down further. She gagged and wrecked but I didn't let go, pulling her up fractionally only to shove it back down again. She made a mess as she chocked on my cock, her hands tried pushing against my thighs to stop me but it didn't work - she wasn't strong enough.

I was close to releasing when I pulled her by her hair, breathing hard she wiped her mouth to get rid of the saliva that dribbled down her chin. Still holding onto her hair, I pulled her up and threw her on the bed. Lying on her front I pulled her arse up and guided my cock to her dirty pussy. Pushing in I heard her give a cry and she gripped the bedsheets in her hands. Pulling out slightly I slammed back in with a grunt. Balls slapping against her as I roughly fucked her, the girl screamed out in Romania.

"Fuck, I'm cumming." I shouting as I stilled, letting my semen fill up her cunt.

Pulling out I got up and started dressing, ignoring the sobs that came from the blonde who lay shaking on the bed. It must have been her first time giving her body to a stranger - they usually did cry - but this was her new life she had to get use to it.

"What if I have baby?" She whispered

"Then you have a kid." I replied as I opened the door. "Get dressed, whore, Someone will take you to your new home."

I shut the door forcefully behind me as i stepped out into the hall. Two of my men stood halfway down the hall looking very upset.

"Vincent,we have a problem with Charlie."

I gave a sigh, I was really going to kill that fucker.

I had contemplated how I was finally going to end Charlie Swans life, each scenario ended more violent than the last. Right now, though, as I stood next to an empty ship container that had the word 'I'm coming' graffitied on it side - I simply wanted to shoot him in the head. Rage surged through me, how dare he make such a bold move against me. I turned my back on the offending scene and walked back to the car, the engine roared to life as I shut the door and we pulled away from the dock.

"The next shipment is to dock in Seattle and travel down by road." I spoke as I watched people walk the streets of Forks. "Stop."

The car swiftly pulled over and I got out, smiling as I crossed the road. I watched through the window of the bookstore, watching as Isabella Swan searched the bookshelves. A small chuckle escaped my lips as a brilliant plan began to form.

I was going to use dear Isabella to hurt Charlie. She was going to suffer and die and Charlie wouldn't be able to help her. Then, after living with the anguish of seeing his daughters mangled body, I would kill him just as slow.

A full blown laugh erupted as I walked back to the car. Look out Charlie Swan, I'm coming.


	3. Amare - Part II

**Bella's POV**

He was doing it again, I could feel him staring at me. Looking up I caught his eye and he gave me a wink. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I lowered my head and tried to concentrate on my work. My heart was beating fast and I mentally cursed myself for feeling like this.

He was my teacher and I was 17.

Not only would it be against the law but my father was chief of police in Forks, I should know better.

Yet my fantasies ran wild. I knew he was at least 30, he probably had a wife and children back home but he was handsome. Every night I would dream of him, I would dream of him kissing me until I was breathless before he would spread my legs and take my virginity. Every night the dream was the same, and what he could do with his fingers...

I could feel myself getting worked up and I sighed, the sooner the bell went and I could go home to take a shower - the better.

Dear God, Mr Banner, what have you done to me?

The bell went and I was the first out of my seat, knocking over my chair as I went. I gave a hasty wave goodbye to Mike and Angela as I left the room and pushed through the throng of people. It was Friday and the start of Spring Break. Maybe time away from school would help me get over this ridiculous crush I had.

I had only been at Fork High School for two months and already I felt such a deep sexual attraction to him.

By the time Charlie came home I had managed to quell my hormones, finish my homework and make dinner. The small talk that normally took place over dinner wasn't there, Charlie seemed distracted and would grunt in reply to anything I asked him as he shoveled the food into his mouth.

"I'm going back to work, be safe." Charlie spoke as he deposited his plate in the sink. He was out the front door before I could utter a word. Shaking my head I continued eating my food before making my way upstairs to go to bed; I was too tired to stay up.

Spring break was starting to drag, the sun hadn't shown itself and the rain was near constant - I spent hours reading, my homework was all done and I was dodging calls from Mike Newton. I was completely and utterly bored and my fantasies of Mr Banner was all that kept me going.

"Bells, are you home?" Charlies voice broke the silence as he slammed the front door shut, startling me.

"Yes, in the kitchen." I answered as I stood up and walked towards the oven. "Your just in time; foods ready."

"Great, I am starving. What did you cook?"

"Beef casserole."

"Brilliant."

"How was your day?" I asked, making small talk.

"We found the body of a young woman in the woods today." He sighed.

"Not another animal attack?"

"No, this poor woman was murdered."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as I set a plate of food in front of him, sitting down opposite him.

"She was a young woman, barely older than you are." He shook his head. "Please be careful, Bella. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"Don't worry, dad. I have the pepper-spray you gave me. I promise I'll be fine." I gave a small smile, "I'm going to the grocery store tomorrow as we are running out of food. Could you leave some money on the table in the morning?"

"Sure thing."

With my shopping list in my hand I pushed the cart around the store, searching the aisle for the food we needed. I gave a smile as I stopped by the freezer full of ice-cream, I needed some mint-choc ice-cream - my favorite! With the cart full with bags of food, and my purse considerably lighter - I made my way to my truck in the pouring rain. Jumping in behind the wheel, I turned the key to start the engine. The engine ticked over, but refused to roar to life. Huffing, I tried to start it again but failed to get it going. Hitting the steering wheel I leant over to grab my phone when a knock on my window caused me to let out a scream. Looking up I came face to face with Mr Banner, I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Hi, Miss Swan. Do you need help?" he asked through the window.

"My truck won't start."

"Can I give you a ride to my place? You can use my home phone to call your father."

"Sure."


End file.
